Scorpion Survival
by HermioneGinnyKatnissPrim
Summary: One-shot for the Quidditch Fanfiction Competition - First Round; family roles. As Beater 1, I got daughter/son, and chose the prompts: 8. (phrase) Laughter is the best medicine... and 13. (phrase) beyond the darkness. Please read! It's a great little fic, about Rose Weasley, and her mother Hermione who comforts her when something goes awry with her love, Scorpius Malfoy.


**Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition - Round ONE**

**8. (phrase) Laughter is the best medicine**

**13. (phrase) beyond the darkness**

**Beater 1: family role: daughter/son**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any canon characters, plot line or dialogue; only characters, dialogue and plot lines that I myself make up_

Beta Credit (Awesome job!): Erbkaiser

* * *

**Scorpion Survival**

Rose had been _beyond_ the darkness; seriously _beyond_ pain, she was broken. Her man, her love, the last part of her shattered heart; was gone. Scorpius had always been a talented Auror. Everyone had been surprised when Draco turned his life around through his son, and pushed him to go into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; especially since it happened to be the Malfoys who were always trying to _avoid_ the law. Her husband had recently gone on a quite dangerous mission with Hugo and Albus, both of whom had made it out alright. They were tracking a known lead of dark magic in a desolate part of the country. They were completely alone; though only a phone away from backup, it was too late. From what Rose had heard from her brother and cousin, the dark wizard and a few of his partners had initiated a full-out duel with dark curses flowing around carelessly. Scorpius knew how much Hugo meant to Rose, so when the man sent a curse to Hugo; Scorpius pushed Hugo out of the way, and sent his face flying to the dirt. Hugo then heard someone yell Avada Kedavra, and saw Scorpius collapse as he was busy lifting his face from the muck. They assumed the worst; that Scorpius was dead, and fled to the Burrow immediately.

Rose had just arrived at the Burrow, where Albus and Hugo had instructed her to meet them. She had thought it odd at how early they were back. The mission was supposed to continue for three more days. _'Well, at least I get to see that certain platinum haired boy sooner.'_ Rose thought with a smile. In the pit of her stomach though, she felt something was wrong. She tried to dismiss her feelings as she walked through the door into the Burrow's sitting room. "Rose, sit down." Albus stated blankly. Hugo was looking down, twiddling his thumbs. "But, where's Scorpius? Why do you two look so…" She stopped; a thought hit her like a ton of bricks. They waited, observing her expression. "He's gone, isn't he?" Rose hoarsely whispered, as she began sobbing and reached a level of hysteria. Rose looked up, and broke into a million pieces when their cruel words confirmed her fears. Apparently Rose was the first to know, because when Hermione appeared at the bottom of the steps to investigate the noise, she ran to her daughter, asking what was wrong.

Rose simply pointed at the two boys – no, two _men_ – on the couch opposite her as she continued her strangled sobs. Hermione nodded at them to explain as she embraced her daughter and attempted to sooth her. They explained everything they had to Rose, and added, "As soon as he collapsed, we tried to reach him and apparate out of there; but it was too risky; there were other people coming out of nowhere. We had to go." Hugo said, with hatred and remorse in his voice. Hermione blanched, she knew how she would feel if Ron had died in the war; she would feel broken. She then realized the extent of her daughter's sorrow. Rose let out a deafening scream as she heard the details. "If it weren't for me being so bloody stupid, letting my shield charm down to hex the bastard death eaters, Scorpius would probably still be here." Hugo whispered guiltily. This was something he would never forgive himself for. Hugo wasn't married, he wasn't even in love. _'No one but my family would miss me. Scorpius had someone; and now that someone is distraught. I've let my sister down; my whole family. I shouldn't be an Auror anyway.'_ Hugo thought.

"Hugo, we still love you. This isn't your fault. All is not lost; and what Scorpius did was an honorable thing. Rose, I'm so, so, sorry. I love you so much. I loved Scorpius too. He was the best son-in-law any mother could ask for. Oh Rosie…" Hermione said as her daughter leaned into her. The 32 year old woman looked no older than a teen as she let her mother soothe her. "Boys, Rose, there might still be something we could do. Follow me." Hermione had a plan, as she always did. She thanked the heavens that she had found out as soon as they had gotten home. A little longer and it may have been too late. Once Hermione reached her and Ron's bedroom, she ignored startled inquiries from her husband at all of their faces. She put a hand up, and he stopped. Ron knew when something was important. He dismissed himself so she could focus; whatever it was, he could wait. Hermione unlocked her jewelry box with a flick of her wand, and pulled out the Time-Turner she had filched from the Time Room before the rest had been destroyed. She and Rose couldn't go with the boys, though Rose practically begged her to hold Scorpius again. "There will be time for that if this goes well Rosie." Hermione said solemnly. She would send the boys back to the precise moment they apparated out of the battle scene. Hermione had a secret, due to her extensive practice during 3rd year; she knew that the people her son had seen as they left, may have very well been their future selves. She knew what to do.

The boys' mission was to ensure that they could somehow block the spell sent to Scorpius without their "past" selves noticing. From behind a large bush, they were to send a large rock (that they would bring with them), at the wand of the caster to block the curse. The rock should then shatter. A shard should knock out Scorpius; and make it appear he had died, to the "past" Hugo and Albus. As soon as Hermione sent the boys back, Rose collapsed in tears on her parents' bed. "Honey, what's wrong?" Ron asked sweetly as he re-entered the room. He had been lost when it came to the emotions of his daughter ever since she was a teen. Hermione looked at him and shook her head. Rose simply sobbed as she punched and kicked at the innocent mattress. Ron looked terrified of her, but realized that something must've been serious if she was taking it that badly.

Hermione soothingly rubbed her daughter's back, watching as her breathing slowed and she let out one final huff before turning over. Her eyes were red and puffy; her face was scarlet and her hair a mess. Ron had never seen his daughter like that before… all except one time. It was during the Christmas holiday of her 5th year at Hogwarts. Scorpius had sent Rose an owl that stated he didn't want to be with her anymore. Ron had been ready to rip the boy in two; not only for being a Malfoy, but for breaking his daughter's heart. In the end they had found out his mother – that jealous woman – Astoria Greengrass had written it, as her opposition to her husband's new found respect of 'all blood'. _'My Rosie only acts this way for one man.'_ Ron thought; he gasped. _'Something must be wrong'_, He thought. "Scorpius?" He whispered to Hermione. She nodded.

Albus and Hugo had been thrown into the heat of battle. The rock plan had worked wonderfully. In the split second the caster paused to see what had gone wrong with his spell; Hugo and Al were on him like white on rice. Both men were sending Avada's and Crucio's left and right at their opponent and his cronies. The killing curse marked one of them, and they dropped dead on the spot. With only two more targets, and adrenaline pumping; the boys were ready. Albus shot the next crony with a Cruciatus curse and and then killed him while he was vulnerable. Now, only the head of the gang was left. He was practically begging the men for mercy as they both shot him in the heart with the killing curse. They high-fived like two schoolboys and fled the awful scene. Since they knew their past selves to be in the Burrow, they apparated with Scorp and the bodies into the Ministry.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU BLOKES? Bringing bleedin' corpses into my _OFFICE_? I expect this much from Al, but you too Hugo?!" James Potter II, the Head Auror; exclaimed. The 'boys' explained everything to James, and asked him to create a cover-up. Two high-ranking officials couldn't be known for murder without a trial. Their Ministry job was to bring back the scoundrel for questioning. It was obviously too late for that. "Fine, I'll pull some strings. But ONLY because you're a pair 'a good Aurors, and I love my cousin Rosie. NOT because I love you two blokes a cent." James barked with a faux sneer. He then laughed a hearty chuckle.

**Rose POV:**

"Mum! They're still not back yet!" I stated, annoyed that no one understood my worry. I was once again in the sitting room of the Burrow. All of our family from nearby had apparated in and was crowded around me. We all sat apprehensively when "past" Hugo and Al had stopped by. We acted surprised, and my already frayed nerves helped the cause. Their visit was like a sick version of Déjà vu. Once they had left, we all just sat quietly. Nothing anyone did after that helped, except for my mum's actions. She soothed me and took me in her arms like a small child. I didn't care that anyone else was watching though, nothing mattered to me but Scorpius. I went from weeping to huffing to just sitting and holding my head. My mum and even dad were by my side through it all.

My favorite uncles, Fred and George walked up and sat next to me. They patted me on the back. Fred said, "Listen Rosie-Posie, He's gonna be fine. I mean look a' me! Boy, I was almost dead myself... that curse nearly killed me, but it was weakened by a shield. Really a scare though, Percy thought I had been killed - and I would have been if Hermione hadn't gone back and cast that shield for me. Lucky Hermione had that blasted necklace with her and thought to use it during the battle eh Georgie?" Fred said with a laugh. "Yeah! I don't know what I'd do without 'cha mate." George stated as he leaned in to Fred, making kissy faces and noises. "Ugh! You two, stop it! I'm in the middle you know!" I exclaimed, momentarily forgetting the circumstances and laughing my arse off. "Laughter is the best medicine; now isn't it, little niece?" They said in perfect unison. I rolled my eyes and glanced at the clock on the wall. The boys had already been gone over an hour! Fred and George kept the jokes flowing, and me laughing while mum kept soothing me. I immediately understood their plan of action. Scorp would question too much if he saw us all crying and looking glum.

2 hours and 37 minutes had passed and they were still not back. I began pacing around the room, glancing at the clock every few seconds; all until I heard a 'pop'. I spun around and there he was; my dead and now not-so-dead husband; and next to him my brother and cousin. I ran to Scorp, and he dropped his bags and embraced me tightly. I locked his lips with mine, and passionately snogged him like it was the last time; it had already come too close. "I love you so much Scorp." I whispered, leaning into his broad chest. "I love you more than you know Rosie. What's with the sudden emotions though? Everyone's so bloody odd lately… What's got everyone in a fix? I love you all, but why are you here? WHAT'S the bloody occasion I'm missing?" Scorpius laughed out as he realized how many questions he was asking; and, looking over Rose's shoulder; just how many people were there. Albus and Hugo took their seats on the coach. When no one answered him, he regained his cocky composure and haughtily added, "Well then, I suppose you blokes just couldn't wait to have me back." We all just laughed; grateful he was alive.


End file.
